


A Song of Blood and Tear

by RegulusLi



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, M/M, Slave Trade
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegulusLi/pseuds/RegulusLi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>布拉佛斯的骄傲刺客，未来的无面者，瓦兰提斯脸上纹着泪珠的奴隶，里斯神情冷漠的「卖笑者」。自大带来的苦果，他垂下眼眼睛，脸上的泪珠纹身刺眼醒目。因为反抗奴隶主而被贩卖到这里的部落青年，为了躲避追杀和仇人而被迫接受纹身的男人，还有生为奴隶却渴望自由的少年。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Song of Blood and Tear

【序章】

Black obsidian, vengeance of the night shadows,  
The hero’s blood runneth like a river,  
There was blood,  
Red, red,  
Dead, dead.

布拉弗斯衣着光鲜的刺客们彼此炫耀挑战，他们不知道何为苦难。带着兜帽的无面者在小巷里穿梭，雨水模糊了他们的面容，他们是夜晚的亡灵，是嗜血的恶魔，至少人们是这样说的，是的，大家都这样说。

瓦兰提斯的奴隶在烈焰下露出虚弱的面孔，他们脸上的纹身：泪珠、动物或是奴隶主的名字，告诉所有人他们是谁：或是属于谁；包括他们自己。让看见他们的人都知道他们是奴隶，他们是属于某位大人的奴隶，并永远都不让他们自己忘记自己是谁。瓦兰提斯的奴隶被贩卖到里斯，布拉弗斯甚至是维斯特洛的妓院里，每个人都带着悲伤的故事，只是没有人听见那些无声的哭诉。至少人们是这样说的，是的，大家都这样说。

夜夜笙箫的里斯，来过之后的人们无一例外都和这座不夜城坠入爱河，街边灯火通明的妓院，街上搔首弄姿的卖笑者，还有那弥漫在空气中的香甜酒味，没有人能够逃离里斯的诱惑。而全城最大的那家妓院在远离码头的一侧，街上没有廉价的香粉味道，也没有那些笑容廉价的妓女去拉扯客人的衣袖。多少人慕名而来只为了享受一晚的温柔乡，“Dream of Tomorrow”，多好的名字，去的人也大多是为了明日那看不见的梦境吧？至少人们是这样说的，是的，大家都知道。

 

【独臂的无面者】

刺客在雨夜中拉起兜帽，雨水能洗去鲜血却无法清洗血腥味，兜帽下锐利的黑色眼睛平静地望着热闹的街道，年轻的刺客们穿着鲜亮的衣服在街边谈笑比试，而笑容娇媚的卖笑者在屋檐下搔首弄姿。这里是里斯，属于夜晚的城市。

“没有男人愿意离开里斯，而没有女人比得过里斯的女人，”他来这里之前，兄弟们这样调笑他，“或许冷冰冰的Al-Sayf先生能在里斯找到点儿温暖。”Jamie借着酒劲儿搂住他的肩膀，却在一记眼刀之后缩了回来，Sif大声嘲笑了Jamie，而后者只是悻悻地耸着肩溜去其他人旁边，远离这位“冷冰冰的Al-Sayf先生”。

即使是令人闻风丧胆的无面者，照样也会享受热闹的晚宴和美酒，或许一两个妖冶的女人，像是Jamie就在里斯有那么一两个“旧识”，坐在他旁边的Edward在布拉弗斯就有一位美丽的相好，而作为兄弟会屈指可数的女性，Sif的艳遇可不比男人们少——事实上Malik也是其中之一，在冰冷的夜晚享受彼此的身体而没有什么感情牵挂，为什么不呢？

Malik抬起眼睛的时候刚好看到Sif冲他眨眼睛，或许出发前夜还是能够享受一下的，是不是？没有人知道任务结束之后是不是能活着回来，或者会不会完整地回来，Malik可不想丢掉仅剩的那条胳膊——要知道，凭着一只手成为无面者本来就是几乎不可能的事情，要是再不小心点儿搞不好会和Altair一个下场。

酒杯停在了嘴边，Malik发现自己突然想到了那个已经有五年甚至更长时间没有出现在脑海里的男人，那个害他只剩下一条胳膊变成一个残废的男人，那个害死自己弟弟的男人，那个……Altair，七年前在所罗门的圣殿中消失的男人。

或许这是个预兆，谁知道呢？他撇撇嘴，喝下一口里斯的葡萄酒，香醇的味道在口中变成了难过的苦涩。妈的，他恶狠狠地咽下那口苦水，冲Sif点点头，女刺客脸上带着明亮的笑容，却在Jamie想要占她便宜的时候把对方摔到地板上。听着笑闹的声音，Malik忍不住回忆起那个男人，那个年纪轻轻就成为了最有希望加入无面者的刺客，那个自大的骄傲的让人无法容忍的混蛋，那个永远觉得高人一等的蠢货，那个他从小就认识的Altair，只有红神知道他现在在什么鬼地方，千面之神保佑，希望他为自己所做的一切付出代价。

再喝一口酒，Malik发现自己胸口凝固的感情不再是单纯的恨和愤怒。七年过去了，Malik凭着一只手最后也成了无面者——棒透了的那种，而Kadar的尸体到现在也下落不明，他更愿意相信那个年轻天真的孩子现在幸福地活在某个他不知道的角落，至少这能给他一丝安慰。至于Altair，他已经失去了恨他的心，七年让一切归于平静——如果不是后来发生的一切，Malik大概永远不会再记起那个消失在所有人生命中的男人。

万物皆虚，万事皆允。

出发去里斯之前，Malik对自己这样说。但事实上雇佣他们的人大多只是被恐惧迷惑了心智的有钱人，他们战战兢兢地躲在自己的窝里，等着著名的无面者帮他们消灭敌人和威胁。恐惧比利剑更可怕，独臂的刺客弯了弯嘴角，甩掉袖剑上的鲜血，灰色的天空下没有人注意到小巷里四溅的绯红。他默念着家乡的语言，戴上兜帽，快要下雨了吧。

 

【Desmond】

又在下雨了啊，他停下脚步看着窗外，黑漆漆地一片，屋子里倒是灯火通明，Desmond停下手里的工作抬起头，打量了一圈儿似乎和外界完全隔绝开的大厅。

不得不说这是个好地方，不是吗？他拿着酒壶站直身体，这是城里最好的酒馆，最好的旅社，最好的妓院，只要肯花钱，在这里甚至能买到最好的梦境。以青色和木色为主的装潢和那些花枝招展的门厅不同，一切看起来都没有一丝一毫的脂粉气，但情色的气味却漂浮在空气中，光裸着上身或是全裸的男性和女性在大厅里摇晃身体，他们脸上带着的都是一模一样的笑容，正如他们脸颊上一模一样的纹身。

我们都是奴隶，一些是妓院老板的奴隶，而另一些是欲望的。

如果要憎恨的话，不如憎恨命运，而不是走进你命运里的人。一个人曾经对他这样说，Desmond一时间忘了自己身处何地，忘了自己必须立刻完成的工作，他只是看着夜夜笙箫的大厅，看着在酒色中沉浮的人，直直地看着自己的命运。

这就是我的命运了，这就是我与生俱来的镣铐。他苦笑了一下，将身体小心地靠在墨黑的柱子上，几厘米之外的桌边，有着丰满胸部的少女正腻在一位客人的怀里，嘴角是甜蜜的笑容，那笑容甚至差一点儿就能蔓延到眼中了。大胡子的维斯特洛人哼声大笑着摸上少女的臀部，这让她欲拒还迎地扭动了几下，桌上的酒杯倒下来，红色的液体顺着倾斜的桌面洒在了Desmond身上。

“犯什么傻呢？快点儿清理干净。”负责管理奴隶的混蛋嘶声说，他的声音因为缺了两颗牙而有点儿漏风，Garvin是个矮个子的男人，大肚子让他看起来就像是个长坏了的南瓜，金鱼一样的眼睛恶狠狠地瞪着他，好像打掉他牙齿的人是Desmond一样。

“好的，Master Garvin。”他闷声说，在心里已经把南瓜佬戳死了一百次，好吧，或许不止一百次。但是他能做到什么呢？充其量是在睡前想象着自己自由的情景，想象着自己随意地奔跑而不会被镣铐束缚。最后Desmond只是快速擦掉桌子上的液体，把酒杯添满，趁桌子再次被打翻之前遛开了。

 

【酸涩的管理人】

Garvin年轻的时候也是个帅小伙儿，他生在瓦兰提斯的烈日下，生在一所穷人家里，排行老三，上边儿还有两个姐姐，底下还有几个弟弟妹妹他就数不清了，或许四个？还是五个？搞不好其中几个根本不是自己老妈生的呢。后来帅小伙儿Garvin年轻轻就离开了热死人的瓦兰提斯，独自来到里斯讨生意，人们都说里斯的金子最好赚。

他苦兮兮地在角落坐下，嚼着橄榄长长舒了口气，除了缺了牙的洞，他的嘴总是红兮兮的，看起来像是暂停在了被揍掉三颗牙的地方。是的，他被打掉了三颗牙，而不是一直以来所宣称的两颗。

那个婊子养的混蛋。管理人恶狠狠地吐了一口血色的吐沫，等会儿再叫那个奴隶小子过来洗地板好了。他有点儿浑浊的蓝眼睛跟着Desmond溜走的方向移动，他口中的努力小子猫着腰让自己的存在感降到最低。年轻的Garvin或许不可一世，但是老Garvin可是不会放过任何一个小细节的。他知道所有人，知道他们的名字和秘密，还有奴隶主是从哪儿买到的他们，又是为什么把他们卖到这里来的。

老Garvin什么都知道。

大门开了又关，雨夜的寒风顺着门缝儿挤进来。站在门前接吻的男人不情愿地挪到更暖和的地方去，而他怀里的少年看起来对这个决定还有点儿感激。进来的男人带着淋湿了的兜帽和斗篷，看不清脸，但是空荡荡的袖子让老Garvin扬了扬眉毛。

谁说残废就不能寻个温柔乡呢？他使了使眼色，褐色头发的瘦小姑娘很快就迎了上去，但是男人看都没有看她一眼。又是个来找香肠儿的，老Garvin啐了一口撇撇嘴。其实这地儿本来不归他管，他只要把这群奴隶看好，就像放羊那样儿，搞不好还更容易，偶尔管教一下那些不听话的坏种就成。管理大厅和客人可是那群老女人的活儿。

管理员先生，他们都这么叫他。老Garvin也没什么事儿好做，妓院的奴隶往往比其他地方的更好看管，这是他几十年来得出的经验，怎么不呢？好吃好穿地伺候着，只是翘起屁股让人操，可不比在外面打水洗地要强？他喜欢坐在一个角落，一边儿嚼着血糊糊的橄榄，一边儿看那些可悲的家伙花大把大把的金币买虚伪的甜言蜜语。

还没等Garvin说点儿什么，兜帽男就拦住刚好走过的奴隶小子，似乎是点了杯酒，然后他盯着某个地方呆住了。仅仅是一瞬间，但是老Garvin可看得一清二楚。于是他也顺着视线看过去，呵，这不是那个揍掉他牙齿的混球吗？

那个叫Altair的家伙从楼梯上走下来，脸上还是一成不变的冰冷。难怪有人爱操他的屁股，老Garvin把橄榄吐掉，从后门走了出去，虽然不愿意承认，但是他可不想再丢几颗牙齿了。


End file.
